It's not a pick-up line - Ronald Knox x reader
by Chii-saurus
Summary: A Ronald Knox x reader songfic based on the song Kudoki Monku Ja Nakute (It's not a pick-up line).


_ stood surrounded by a group of girls. They were all amazingly pretty. They all had dazzling smiles, beautiful clothes and cute faces but the prettiest of all was _. She seemed really popular with everyone. Wherever she went people greeted her with smiles. She was interesting. She flicked her _ hair back as she giggled talking to her friends. She probably didn't know that a shinigami was watching her. I'd been watching her for a week now. Judging her. My job was to collect a person's soul when their time came and _'s life was going short. I quickly checked the piece of paper I was holding.

(F/N) (S/N)

To die: 18th October 2013 15:45

I sighed and quickly shoved it back into my pocket. ''It really is too bad,'' I thought ''she's a pretty thing''. I frowned and jumped down from the branch I was sitting on.

I saw _ wave goodbye to her friends happily and she started to walk away. I started walking towards her. I knew i'd probably regret doing this later. I wasn't allowed to talk to her but for some reason she drew me towards her.

'_'Yo! The pretty gal over there!''_ I said loudly giving her the brightest smile I could.

_ blinked her beautiful eyes in confusion.

_''I've been watching you for quite a while now, and you seem quite popular,''_ I said.

''Well, i guess I am,'' She said laughing brightly.

_''Hey, I'll secretly let you in on something...''_ I said quickly.

_''Sure! I promise not to tell'_' she replied grinning.

_''Ah, but since it's a secret… just quickly lend your ears and then forget about it completely okay?''_ I said seriously. I wanted her to be prepared but I didn't want to frighten her.

''Alright!'' she replied looking quite eager.

I leaned close to her. I could smell her sweet perfume.

'_'You have only 7 days left.''_

Her eyes widened in fear. She believed me.

''B-but… I-I can't die. I'm too young!'' She stuttered, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly.

''That's not for me or you to decide. I'm sorry'' I muttered, regretting speaking to her.

''But you know this… You, couldn't you make sure I don't die!? Please,'' She begged as the tears tumbled down her delicate cheeks. ''I can't die.''

I took my gloved hand and stroked her soft skin wiping the tears away

''I'm sorry. _No matter how hard you fight, you can't change your fate anymore.''_

''P-please,'' she sobbed ''Please help me. P-please save me.''

'_'No matter how much you ask me, I cannot change what's on my list''_ I said, my voice beginning to crack

_''I'll just wait quietly, and then judge your soul.''  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

She sat silently on the dark wooden bench overlooking the lake. She wasn't crying anymore. Her face was numb and emotionless. I knew she was scared. Afterall, every minute her time was becoming shorter and shorter

I walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her, frowning.

_''From the way you look right now... are you in a state of shock?_

_There must be a lot of unfinished business that you still want to finish, right?''_ I asked her gently.

She nodded,her face was a mask.

_''Please use your limited time wisely''_ I said as I walked away.

''Now what's with that long face,Ronny~?'' asked Grell poking me in the back.  
''There's this girl...'' I said quietly.  
''There's always a girl isn't there,'' Grell giggled ''what's so special about this one,hmmm~?''  
It wasn't unusual for me to have a girlfriend every week but somehow, I felt attached to _. All of those other girls were just to play with. I was worried about _. I don't think I could look at her tear streaked face again without worrying, feeling horrible about what I'd have to do to her.

''She's...different,Grell. I think I might actually like her and...she has been begging me not to take her life'' I replied.

Grell laughed ''Ah come on Ronald! You will get over her. She is just a silly human girl after all.''

''I guess you're right...'' I said quietly. Afterall, she is just a human. I'd probably find someone better than her...

_''I reap the worthless souls as if they are newly-sprung weeds.''_

''That's the spirit,'' Grell said as he skipped off happily.

_''No matter how hard you fight, you can't change your fate anymore.''_

She stood by a large oak tree wearing a beautiful dress. White. She looked calm. She didn't look like she was going to cry anymore. She was prepared.

''You're going to take my soul now,right?'' she asked indifferently.

''Yes. Your time is now up,'' I replied.

''Can I just do one last thing?'' she asked walking closer to me. I nodded slightly. I knew where this was going

She pressed her lips lightly to mine. I kissed her back and put my arms around her, holding her tightly never wanting to let her go. She was so soft and warm. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I sniffed and tried to compose myself. After a while i forced myself to pull away from her and smile at her encouragingly. I didn't want her to be afraid of what was coming.

_''It seems like you've given up. That's okay. Feel at ease.'_' I told her softly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The ends of her mouth curled up slightly into a smile. She looked beautiful. Graceful. The last words she heard before I took her soul:

_''I will execute my duty magnificently, without giving the demons a chance to steal from me.''_


End file.
